Decisions
by Kali Swifteye
Summary: There is always that fork in the road, the seperate tunnels, that makes you choose. It used to be simple for Chris. One chocolate or two? But now it's changed. An old life or a new one? Your life, or another's?
1. Diamond in the Rough

"D! Get your damn sheep off me!!" Detective Leon Orcot scowled and tried to pry open the teeth of a strange sheep/lion-thing, in vain. "I gotta get to work!"  
  
A feminine-looking man with dark hair, one purple eye and one gold eye smiled sweetly at him. "Why, my dear Detective, you are the one who kicked Tet-chan."  
  
Leon finally got Tetsu off his leg, much to the disappointment of the other members of the petshop, and walked out the door, tousling the hair of a golden-headed boy that looked like himself on the way out. "Chris, you know the routine, don't eat anything funny and don't smell too much of that damn incense. I'll pick you up tonight for your early birthday dinner."  
  
The boy grinned. ~Can't wait! Bye, Leon! ~ (AN- I'm gonna use ~ where Chris thinks, since he doesn't talk).  
  
After Leon left, a raccoon suddenly changed into a young woman with bouncing, golden curls wearing a fancy, frilly dress. "Chris, how old are you going to be?" She asked curiously, smiling at him.  
  
~I'm gonna be sixteen! ~ he replied, excited. ~Leon said he'd teach me to drive his cruiser for my birthday. ~  
  
Tetsu had formed into a bare-chest young man, with wild hair and sharp, curling horns. "Ha! Doubt he'll even remember. Hey, Pon-chan, you said something about a par-"  
  
The girl pounced onto his back and covered his mouth with her hands, sweating. "Heh heh, what are you talking about, jewelry-boy?"  
  
"JEWELRY-BOY?" Tetsu thundered, leaping up.  
  
"Yeah, you're wearing necklaces and bracelets, aren't you?"  
  
"They aren't jewelry- they're decorative, ceremonial artifacts. Get it right, Goldilocks!!"  
  
"GOLDILOCKS?!?!?!"  
  
Leon laughed. ~C'mon, guys, stop fighting! Let's go visit Philippe. It's so hot this summer, and the water's always perfect. ~  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
D hummed to himself as he went around his parlor, setting out teacups and pouring tea, despite the heat. The other animals ran around, laughing and playing.  
  
"Hey, D," a woman with extremely short brown hair and a monkey-like tail called out. "There's a customer coming."  
  
D sighed. "Well, alright." He set down the kettle and walked to the front of the shop. "Hello and welcome..." He drifted off, caught off guard by the person.  
  
Standing by the cages was a young man? Woman? It was hard to tell, because the person was wearing a black, hooded sweatshirt which was pulled over his head, black pants, and dark sunglasses. Startled, the person looked over at D and away from the bird they had been stroking. The person looked nervous. "Oh, uh, sorry lady, I didn't see you there."  
  
He chuckled. "Mister, if you will. Welcome to my petshop, where we deal in love and dreams. How can I assist you?"  
  
The girl- D was sure it was a girl now- paled. "Well, uh, I um, was, ah, hoping to get a job." She finished the sentence timidly.  
  
D frowned. "I'm sorry; I need no assistance in my shop."  
  
She took off the hood, revealing auburn hair cut to her chin in a very spiky manner. "Listen, mister, please." Her voice was stronger now, but she was pleading. "I'll do anything. Clean animal cages, wait on customers, clean your shop, sweep, mop, windows, the works."  
  
D sighed. He didn't need the help, but something was telling him he should let her have the job. "I don't know, I would have to see if you're good with animals..."  
  
"I'm great with them!" She said loudly, face slowly regaining color. "I don't know why, I've always had a knack with them." Her voice lowered. "Some people- well, some people call me crazy because I talk to them." Her cheeks took on a rosy tinge, as if she was embarrassed to have told that to D.  
  
He sighed. "I would like to see how great you are with them. Just one moment." D left and soon came back with a few animals. He left again. The girl had no idea what she was supposed to do, but the animals looked so adorable. She petted the dog, stroked the cat, whistled to the bird, and let the snake coil around her arm. When D came back, the snake had its head comfortable on her shoulder, the bird was perched on her head, the cat curled around her feet, and with her free hand she petted the dog. D was surprised of her change. She had gone from a quiet, shy, sickly-looking girl to a vibrant, laughing, radiant young woman. She looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Count, your pets are so friendly! It's not everyday a bird will willingly go near a stranger." She whistled again and the bird chirped back, making her giggle.  
  
D looked at the animals. To him, a man with scales was curled on her arm, a girl with bright red feathers leaned on her head, a young boy played by her and a woman with fur wrapped around her shoulders was lying contentedly at her feet.  
  
"I like her, Count!" the dog/boy yipped gleefully. "She's real nice!"  
  
"She didn't squeeze me," the snake/man said.  
  
"She knew exactly where to stroke me, but she wouldn't let me eat the bird." She cat/woman complained.  
  
The phoenix stuck her tongue out at the cat/woman. "Thank goodness. She whistled with me! She sounded just like Robin!" she added, naming another bird in the petshop.  
  
D smiled and looked at the girl, clapping his hands together. "Well, it seems you have passed the test. What is your name?"  
  
The girl looked up at him, shocked for a moment- then smiled radiantly. "Beryl. My name's Beryl." 


	2. Silver and Gold

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Pet Shop of Horror only belongs to me in my dreams.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DEAR CHRIS!!!" sung, screamed, or whispered the animals of Count D's Pet Shop. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!" Ignoring the added, "and many more on channel 4" and "Scooby Doo on channel 2...hey Count, who's Scooby Doo?" Pon threw her arms around Chris's neck, grinning.  
  
"Surprise!! Happy birthday, Chris! How was the ride with Detective Orcot?"  
  
Chris grinned. Wow! A surprise party, just for me! Thanks, everyone! Um, yeah, the car ride. He blushed. Well, the mechanic said that Leon could pick his police cruiser up from the garage in about four months.   
  
Tetsu laughed. "Hah hah! You totaled that thing- good going! Oh, yeah," he added after Pon elbowed him, "happy birthday."  
  
Count D smiled and clapped his hands together. "Alright, everyone, time for Chris to open up his presents!" The creatures all crowed around the pile of clumsily, brightly-wrapped presents and Chris and all clamored for the boy to open theirs first.  
  
After about ten minutes, and halfway through the presents, a girl pulled open the screen and stuck her head in. "Um, Count sir, there's a customer and they're asking for you..." Her voice trailed off, and her mouth hung open. Chris gaped, as well, and the animals were silent. Even Pon-chan just peeked out over his shoulder, struck shy. The girl wore a short-sleeved, silk, red cheongsam with a black dragon embroidered on the front and back, long black gloves, and dark sunglasses. She had auburn hair that was pulled back in a messy bun and set in place with two ebony chopsticks. Why was she staring at him? His friends were strange-looking, of course, but they weren't that creepy.  
  
-------------------------------------- -----  
  
Beryl stared, the sight before her a strange one. Sitting on the floor was a young man with golden blonde hair, who had apparently been opening presents. Animals of all kinds surrounded him. The raccoon and the strange sheep-creature, whose names she had just discovered were Pon-chan and Tetsu, or T-chan, sat closest to him, the raccoon on his shoulder. The boy stared at her in return. She felt her face starting to warm up. It was probably because of the clothes. At the Count's request she wore the cheongsam, to more fit in with the theme of the shop. She felt more comfortable in her baggy, long-sleeved sweatshirts and pants, but they compromised on her wearing the dress and him letting her wear gloves and her sunglasses.  
  
Count D finally broke the silence, smiling. "Why, Beryl, you seem to have dropped in at a convenient time. Chris, this is Beryl, my new assistant. Beryl, this is Chris." Beryl's cheeks finally cooled, and she bowed to him, without a smile. She was determined stay away from every male she met, the Count being the only exception. "You can tell the customer that I will be right there. Would you like some tea?"  
  
A glimmer of a smile appeared on Beryl's face. "No thank you, Count sir, I need to finish sweeping the shop. Your customer seems to be looking into horses, judging by the smell and mud they brought with them." She didn't say it disdainfully, but more in a matter-of-factly way. "Oh, and she said for me to tell you that Thousand Eyes' baby was a colt." D smiled.  
  
"Oh yes, I have been expecting her for quite some time. Well, if you ever want a break, you are welcome to the tea."  
  
Beryl bowed to D, then bowed to Chris, and left, closing the door behind her. She walked back over to the main shop and smiled shyly at the woman. "The Count said he'd be here shortly." Turning, she grabbed the broom and began to sweep the room, thinking about that strange boy, surrounded by what seemed to be presents of bright feathers, bells, and doggie treats. She laughed to herself at how funny that sight would have been if she hadn't been so shocked.  
  
-------------------------------------- -----  
  
"Hey D, who was she?" Pon demanded, frowning.  
  
D smiled sweetly and poured himself more tea. "She is my new assistant."  
  
Assistant? Chris was confused. But you never needed an assistant before. He smiled at the phoenix-girl and thanked her for her gift of beautiful, fiery-red feathers.  
  
"Well, she was very adamant about it. Besides, it wouldn't hurt to have a little help cleaning up the shop." D didn't include the fact that he sensed the girl was, well, a little abnormal.  
  
Tetsu rubbed his head and grinned, baring sharp teeth. "Hey, I think she was kinda cute." Chris and Pon sighed in frustration.  
  
"Don't you go and eat her," D warned him.  
  
"Damn! Alright, fine, I won't'." He sat on the arm of the couch and a thoughtful look crossed his face. "She's weird though- I mean, who wears sunglasses inside? And there was something weird about her..."  
  
Pon snorted. "Yeah, it's not everyday you see a girl wearing a cheongsam with sunglasses and long gloves."  
  
D smiled. "Just continue the party. I will return soon." He walked through the screen door, leaving a strangely thoughtful Tetsu and Chris being swamped by even more animals begging him to open their gifts.  
  
-------------------------------------- -----  
  
It was starting to get dark when Chris stuffed his presents into one big bag, said goodbye for the night to his friends, and started out. Walking out of the shop, he bumped into the girl from earlier that day. She had discarded her cheongsam and gloves for a gray sweatshirt and sweatpants, although she still wore sunglasses, even though it was close to night. She had a broom in her hand, which she had dropped at the shock of bumping into someone.  
  
Turning her face towards him, she remained silent, as if she was studying him. Then she went back to sweeping. Chris stared at her, puzzled, before walking out of the shop.  
  
What's her problem? Honestly. I've met a lot of strange people, but she's gotta be the weirdest one yet.   
  
D walked up to Beryl and smiled. "Beryl, I think it's time you go home. Thank you for your work here."  
  
She looked up at him and started to talk hurriedly. "Please, Count, just a little longer. I, ah, haven't finished sweeping yet, and I haven't cleaned all the bird's cages, and the dogs need to be fed, and-"  
  
D held up a hand and looked closer at her. He could see the outline of her eyes, and they were wide and fearful. Her hands clenched the broom so hard her knuckles were white, and she was shaking slightly. He sighed. "It's time you go home," he repeated quietly, and took the broom out of her hands. "I can finish cleaning up."  
  
She smiled faintly. "Alright then." Shoving her hands in her pockets, she put on a baseball cap, pulled it low over her face, and walked out of the shop.  
  
A little ways away from the shop she stopped, leaning against a wall. Tears threatened to fall, but she pushed them back. If there was one thing she had learned during her life, it was that crying makes things worse. She didn't want to go home, because he would still be awake. All of the sudden she heard boys laughing and a cat yowling. Looking down the alley she saw three boys beating a cat.  
  
She scowled. Animals were her friends, and these boys were hurting one of her friends. Walking into the alley, she stopped behind one and tapped on his shoulder. He turned around and sneered.  
  
"Hey, kid, what're you doing out so late? Why don't you go home to your mom- "  
  
She punched him in the nose, hard. "Why don't you find someone your own species to pick on?" she snarled.  
  
One of the other boys advanced. "Hey, he's a chick!" He leered at her. "You should've listened to my friend here, sweetheart, because now we're gonna have a little fun with you." He was about to grab her shoulder when he yelled out loud, cursing. "What the f-"  
  
The cat hung from his arm, sharp teeth embedded into his skin. The boy snarled and slammed the cat into the wall. The cat let go and fell to the floor, motionless. While the boys snickered, however, Beryl had a look of hatred on her face. "Hey boys," she said charmingly, and they looked her way. She whipped off her sunglasses, and in the soft light of the streetlight they froze.  
  
Her eyes were black, so black. No white, no pupil, just black, an onyx abyss that pulled you in and trapped you in its depths. Around her eyes were bruises, but they paid no attention to those. She frowned. "You will leave this place," she commanded. "You will forget our meeting. But for every blow you induct on another living creature, you will feel it. You will feel the pain in a way you've never felt it before." She grabbed the cat, still keeping eye contact with the boys, put her sunglasses back on, turned, and walked down the street, silence echoing through the alley.  
  
Beryl frowned. She had only done that once before, and she didn't know if it would work again. She sat down on a bench and laid the cat onto it. "Poor baby," she murmured. Opening one eye, the cat hissed at her but it couldn't move because of its injuries. She shushed it and stroked it between the eyes and behind the ears, cooing softly. "Poor baby, good baby. You're hurt so bad, sweetie. Dad won't let me keep you in the apartment, though." She thought for a moment, then took off her jacket and wrapped the cat in it securely. "I'll take you to Count D. He'll know what to do."  
  
AN- hope you liked this! Sorry that it took so long for me to write it. 


End file.
